1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print processing system, a printer, and a recording medium that can use plural print settings in one operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer driver, which is a program for causing a printing apparatus to operate, is provided in a computer. This printer driver has a function capable of not only converting data created by application software into a format for printing but also designating a printing method in the printing apparatus.
When a document created by the application software of the computer is printed in various different forms, it is necessary to change a print setting in the application software or the printer driver every time the printing is performed. In order to solve such complicated operation, techniques capable of using plural print setting are disclosed.
In a technique disclosed in JP-A-2002-14797, a presentation mode is prepared in print settings. When this mode is selected, it is possible to operate, at a time, printing for presentation of plural copies and printing with a layout changed for distribution of the plural copies.
Since the object of this technique is application to presentation, the technique is applicable to only a combination of a layout set during printing and a standard layout for presentation.
In a technique disclosed in JP-A-2004-70661, it is possible to check previews of plural print settings at a time. When plural previewed images are selected, results of the selection of the images are simultaneously printed.
In this technique, although it is possible to simultaneously perform printing according to the plural print settings, only one copy can be printed in each of the print settings.